This invention relates to a differential operation mode of paralleling multiple metrology-type conveying pumps of volume tube, especially relates to a standard device that is used to measure the definite-quantity output of fluid medium and the fluid medium flow, to demarcate the container volume and to calibrate the measurement instruments and devices of the fluid medium flux.
The well-known volume tube devices, measurement conveying pump devices and measurement conveying pump devices of volume tube are often operated in single operation mode. Even if multiple paralleling operation is used, it is only a matter of aiming at increasing the delivery quantity and measuring the fluid medium flux. Thus the smooth and continuous measurement output cannot be reached. A differential operation mode of paralleling multiple differential volume tube measurement conveying pumps is used in this invention. As a result, not only the purpose of increasing the conveying quantity and measuring the fluid medium flux is reached, but also the accurate infinitude demarcation for gross volume, the stabile and non-pulsating quantitative fluid convey and the arbitrary flow adjustment are thus realized since the output volume speed of each device is controlled by computer at the same time.